Ghosts of the Past
by x-EmilyTennant-x
Summary: A holiday without running for their lives? Impossible. But what's the secret of Bancroft Manor and the old man? And what is hidden in the locked room? It's not nice, not pretty, and will they survive? 10Rose horror and romance, now complete!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, this is just leading into it. The next chapter is coming straight up after this.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything grrrrrrrrr!

Prologue.

Rose winced in pain, staggering under the weight of the Doctor's unconscious body. She was breathing heavily, and knew they had to get out of there quickly, before it was too late. It was all her fault and she knew it, tears building up in her soft brown eyes.

"Oh God, Doctor," she gasped, the tears beginning to cascade down her flushed cheeks. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

The Doctor groaned softly and Rose collapsed to the ground, leaning over his limp body and watching his face as he came to. She bit her lip to stop from howling as the Doctor's dark eyes fluttered open and he groaned again.

"Rose…"

"Doctor, I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "It's all my fault, I should've known better."

"Rose, shut up," the Doctor slurred as he tried to sit up and failed. "It could've happened to anyone."

"But you nearly died."

"Ah, nearly, but I didn't," he said with a weak smile and finally struggling into a sitting up position.

"So what're we gonna do?" Rose asked nervously, fiddling with her sleeves. "Or me at least. You're too weak to do anything, and it's my fault."

"Rose, will you stop blaming yourself!" the Doctor said with a pained expression. "I'll be fine."

Just then there was a loud bang and they both froze in horror.

"He's coming," Rose whispered. "I've got to stop him, before it's too late…"

"Rose, listen to me," the Doctor instructed urgently, turning slightly to face her. He gripped her hands tightly in his and looked deeply into her eyes, seeing the terror in them. "Rose, the only way to stop him is to look back. Almost all problems can be solved by looking at how they started. I'm too weak to follow or help, so it's up to you now Rose. The Universe depends on you."

"Oh, so no pressure then," she said with a humourless smile. The Doctor smiled back at her.

"Rose, you know I probably won't make it out of this alive. It's me he's after."

"Doctor, don't say that!" Rose said tearfully. "I'll save you Doctor, I promise."

"Good luck," he said seriously, letting her hands fall from his. "Good luck, Rose Tyler."

A/N: Pleeeeeeeease review!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, this is just a chapter to get the general idea going. The action really starts next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!!

Rose Tyler raced down a corridor, making as much noise as she could to lure him away from the injured and helpless Doctor. She'd gotten them into this mess and now it was her job to get them out of it, and save the Doctor. When she thought she'd got enough distance between them Rose locked herself into the nearest cupboard and began to think. Think back to the start, the Doctor had said. Most problems can be fixed by looking back at how they began. Rose closed her eyes and remembered…

0o0o0o0o0o

"So where are we?" Rose had asked as the TARDIS landed with a jolt. The Doctor had leapt to his feet, full of excitement, so full of life…

"The early fifties!" he'd exclaimed, much to Rose's disappointment.

"What, you mean like last time?" she'd asked dubiously. "With the face sucking TV alien?"

"Nope," he'd said with a manic grin. "This time we're on a proper holiday. For the first time, no running for our lives. Rose Tyler, let me escort you to where we'll be staying. Bancroft Manor."

Rose gaped as they stepped out of the TARDIS onto sprawling, perfectly manicured lawns stretching for miles. A forest filled with tall imposing trees stood on their far left and gardens filled with the brightest of flowers were surrounding a huge stone memorial statue. The statue was of a soldier standing on a rocky hill, gazing down sadly at a fallen comrade. Rose was speechless at the beauty of this place, but then she saw the house... House didn't even cut it, nor did manor; this place was huge. It was the most magnificent thing she'd ever seen, bigger than Buckingham Palace itself. It was built from great slabs of warm brown stone, huge towers on each end, and Rose felt dizzy staring up at the roof which towered into the cloudy sky.

"It's… It's huge!" she gasped, grabbing onto the Doctor's arm, tugging at the sleeve of his long brown coat. "It's the biggest thing I've ever seen! It's like those castles you read about in fairy tales!"

The Doctor grinned, pleased to have succeeded in impressing the beautiful girl clinging to his arm. "C'mon," he said, guiding her forwards across the vast grounds towards the astounding building.

"I lied," the Doctor said all of a sudden as they marched across the grounds, grabbing hold of Rose's hand and swinging their arms. "It's not a holiday. Well, it is but it isn't."

Seeing Rose's face he quickly explained, drawing her closer to his side. "Colonel Bancroft, who owns the place, is an old friend of mine. We fought together in several wars, side by side. In two days it's the tenth anniversary of his son's death, and I want to be here."

"But surely," Rose said slowly, "with the TARDIS, you could've come here any time in the past? Why not when it was actually the fifties, like the right time?"

"That made absolutely no sense," the Doctor said cheerfully. "But if you mean why didn't I come before? Because it was hurting too much. William Junior was my godson, and I either didn't have time to come or I couldn't bring myself to be here. I'm not always as brave as you think, Rose."

She gazed up at him in concern and saw the hurt in his eyes. "Will the Colonel recognise you?" she asked carefully.

"Nope," the Doctor sighed. "No point trying to explain it either. He's not himself anymore, he won't understand."

"What d'you mean?"

"He fought in two world wars and saw almost everyone he loved die, most of them right in front of his eyes. His only son was killed in the London Blitz in 1941, ten years ago. He's bitter and miserable. Any idea what it's like to lose a child? You always think it's gonna be you that goes first, but when it happens…" The Doctor shook his head, emotions bubbling up and threatening to escape but he tucked them away again, hidden in some unknown place.

Rose was silent. She had no idea… She swallowed, not daring to interrupt the Doctor's thoughts, understanding that he was hurting just as much as this Colonel.

"He's stuck in a wheelchair now," the Doctor said as they approached the manor. "He was shot in the back during battle and his spine was severed. Don't comment on it; he gets very touchy about it."

They had reached the entrance now and several guards approached them. The Doctor flashed the psychic paper and the guards nodded, allowing them to enter. The entrance hall was huge and Rose gasped again. She hadn't realised how magnificent it would truly be inside. Exquisitely tiled floor, a massive crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, life-size oil portraits hanging from the panelled walls and spiral staircases leading up onto the numerous floors above. A nervous young maid came hurrying over, curtseying politely to the Doctor and Rose before asking them quite sweetly to follow her upstairs, and their luggage could be brought up shortly. She was quite surprised when the Doctor said that they didn't have any luggage with them but she said nothing and lead them up the left staircase.

Many steps later they finally reached the third floor and the young maid led them to a tall wooden door with an elaborate brass handle. "If there's anything you need…" she curtseyed again and turned away, hurrying back down the staircase. The Doctor grinned wildly at Rose before heaving the heavy wooden door open with a creak. Rose was once again gob smacked at the extravagant beauty of this place as she stepped inside, followed by the Doctor who quietly closed the door behind them. There was a gigantic four-poster bed with deep crimson curtains made of the finest velvet, beautiful oil paintings hung on every wall, a crystal chandelier, much smaller than the one in the entrance hall yet still beautiful, and the most gorgeous little ornaments placed in abundance on every shelf in the large room.

"Oh Doctor," Rose whispered when at last she found her voice again. "It's…"

"I know," the Doctor said softly, stepping up behind Rose. "There isn't really any word to describe it, but I know." Rose shivered, feeling his hot breath on her neck and his fingers trailed slowly up her sides…

"Come on then," he said, suddenly moving away from her, but not before Rose caught the dark, wanting look in his eyes. "We'd better get ourselves freshened up. Dinner is in an hour in the main dining hall."

0o0o0o0o0o

Rose sighed. She wasn't at all sure how this was helping. Oh, if only the Doctor wasn't hurt so badly… But she only had herself to blame. If only she hadn't fallen for all the tricks… Suddenly there was a great crashing and Rose knew he was hot on her tails… There was no time to think, she had to run. She opened the door and screamed…

A/N: Hmmm cliffhanger… please review, tell me what you think!! xD


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know this is jumping back and forth, but it'll make sense in the end!! Please review. **

00000000000000000000000000000000

There he was, standing right before her. Rose screamed as he reached out towards her and she managed to duck out of his reach.

"Come on William," she screamed as she ran desperately down the corridor, leading him away from the Doctor. The man staggered after her and she flew out onto a balcony, gasping for breath before realising how stupid she was. She'd just trapped herself. What now? She closed her eyes and thought back…

0o0o0o0o0o

Dinner had been a joyous affair with numerous guests seated together, laughing and drinking as they tucked into the delicious food. Rose had felt awfully out of place, wearing a royal blue dress she'd found in the wardrobe. She was the only woman there and she could feel many eyes roving over her body and it made her extremely uncomfortable. The Doctor occasionally gave her hand a reassuring squeeze but it didn't entirely remove the awkward feelings.

Halfway through dinner the room went quiet all of a sudden and Rose turned, seeing what had caused the hushed silence. An old man with white hair and a sour expression was being wheeled into the dining hall. The man, sitting commandingly in his wheelchair, was clearly Colonel Bancroft. Rose could see that although his pale, heavily lined face was set into a hard scowl, there was immense hurt in his watery blue eyes. She looked away, not wanting to be caught staring. The Colonel was wheeled to the head of the table and cleared his throat.

"Thank you all for being here," he said gruffly. "But don't let an old man like myself spoil your dinner. Carry on."

The guests smiled awkwardly and continued eating their dinner, but in a much more subdued manner than before. Rose was extremely glad when at last they were finished and managed to escape the atmosphere of the dining hall. She was heading back towards their room when the Doctor grabbed her arm.

"It's polite if we go down to the library with the other guests and make conversation," he explained. Rose grimaced.

"Listen, I'm not feeling so well," she said quietly and the Doctor looked concerned. "You go and have a good time, catch up with people you know. I'll be in our room, havin' a lie down, yeah?"

"Alright," the Doctor said reluctantly. "But make sure you don't get lost. I'll check on you in about an hour."

They went their separate ways and Rose found herself feeling quite lonely and somewhat chilly in the large empty corridors. She began to hum to herself as she made her way up the large spiral staircase, and shivered as she suddenly had the acute feeling of being watched.

"Doctor?" she called softly, turning around. When there was no answer she shrugged and turned to continue, only to come face to face with a young man. She gasped and stepped back, almost falling down the stairs. The man snickered.

"Um," Rose stammered. "S-sorry, you startled me."

Still the man didn't say anything and Rose quickly took in his appearance. He was young, only about her age and had a thick mop of dark hair. His skin was extremely pale and made his dark eyes stand out, looking almost black. His lips formed into a soft smile and Rose realised he was quite handsome. She also noticed that, like many of the guests, he was wearing his old army uniform. She found this peculiar as the man would have only been a child when the war was on, but she disregarded this thought and instead wondered why he wasn't speaking, or moving.

"Um," she said with a slight waver in her voice. "My name is Rose. And, you are?"

Still nothing. He just stood there, smiling a peculiar smile that made her insides feel funny. "Look, I have to go to my room now," she said slowly and clearly. "If you'll please stand aside and let me through…"

The smile vanished from his face and he reached up a pale hand, brushing it gently across her cheek and Rose gasped. His hand was as cold as ice and sent shivers through her body. She took a step back and stared at him in horror before pushing past and racing up to her room. When she reached it she slammed the door behind her, gasping for breath and shaking like a leaf.

0o0o0o0o

Now as Rose stood on the balcony, trapped, she realised that she should have known he was trouble from that first meeting on the stairs. Why was she stupid enough to have gone looking for him again? Those eyes, those dark empty eyes, they'd cast a spell on her and she hadn't even realised it at first.

0o0o0o0o

When Rose had finally caught her breath she realised that she wanted to know more about that man. Her determination got the better of her as she remembered those eyes of his and that strange smile. And how his skin had been so deathly pale; so cold. She'd taken a deep breath and stepped back outside her door, somehow relieved to find that the man had gone. Yet, almost as though like fate, she looked up and saw a door on the opposite side of the corridor. The sign hanging on the door read: PRIVATE, KEEP OUT. Rose smiled. That was practically an invitation.

She crept over to the door and glanced around to make sure no one was about, and then tried the handle. Not surprisingly it was locked. Rose only wished she had the sonic screwdriver with her. In frustration she kicked at the door and a loud crack came from it. She looked at the lock and saw that the wood was rotting away and her kick had just loosened the handle. She smiled triumphantly and with a moment's hesitation, shoved open the door. What she found when she stepped into the dark room wasn't what she'd expected…

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you heaps to montypython203 and Nighthowler for being the only ones to actually review so far!! Reviews are what make me write more, so please guys… Review! Xox!**

Rose gaped. Everything was dark; there was one small window which had a moth-eaten cloth covering it to hold out the light and the room was full of dust. Clearly nobody had been in here for quite some time, and Rose could see why. Bombs. There were bombs everywhere, some unexploded and still dangerous but some just the casings. Rose shivered; it was clearly a storeroom from World War Two. She noticed a large army green canvas draped over something and decided to investigate. She shuddered, seeing all the dust and cobwebs coating it but braced herself and whipped the canvas off, nearly fainting at the sight. It was a coffin. A big, wooden coffin with the lid closed tightly.

"There's no one in there," she whispered to herself, fingers poised over the metal clasps on the sides. "There can't be anyone in there, wouldn't be anyone in there."

Rose Tyler bit her lip and bravely heaved the lid off and forced herself to look at what lay inside… She screamed a scream of pure terror and backed away from the hideous sight before her. It was the man she'd met on the stairs, staring back at her with a wicked grin. He heaved himself into a sitting up position and watched as Rose backed into a tall stack of empty bomb casing and screamed again, staring at him in horror.

"You're…" she whispered as the man lifted himself out of the coffin and stood staring at her with a leering smile. "You're dead…"

"Am I?" he said, sauntering over to her. "Then how can this be the case?" He took one of Rose's trembling hands in his own icy ones and placed it on his chest. Rose squirmed, feeling the steady heartbeat beneath her palm, telling her that this man was in fact quite alive. He released her hand and she shivered as he reached up to brush a loose strand of blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Rose Tyler," he said softly and her eyes flew up to meet his.

"How d'you know my name?" she demanded. The man's lips again curled into a smile.

"You told me before, on the stairs."

"I only told you my first name," she said defiantly.

The man sighed. "You're the only female guest in the house. It's not hard to find out who you are when everyone is talking about you."

"They are?" she asked doubtfully and he nodded. "Who are you, then? And why weren't you at dinner?"

"I am Private William Bancroft Junior, the only son of Colonel Bancroft," he said loftily. "And I _was_ at dinner, just nobody saw me."

"How could they not see you?" Rose asked. "And if you're his son, aren't you meant to be dead?"

"They didn't see me because I didn't want them to. And I'll explain my apparent death some other time."

"So you never really died?"

"Certainly not," he said with that strange smile of his. "But my father mustn't know this."

"How can you live in the same place as him and he not know you're alive?" Rose asked incredulously.

"Like I said," William explained patiently. "They only see me if I want them to."

"You're a ghost, aren't you." It was said as more of a statement rather than a question and William merely gazed at Rose, shamelessly letting his eyes rove over her body before slowly moving back up to her face.

"You're very beautiful, Miss Tyler," he said and stepped forward, taking her hands in his and pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek. "This Doctor you came with. Are you and he…?"

"No," Rose said with a sigh. "No, just friends. We travel together."

"He is a fool if he does not court you," William said softly, moving closer still and Rose shivered, feeling his heart beat against hers and still not quite believing that he was alive. "You are very beautiful…"

Before Rose knew what was happening she felt William's cold lips gently brush hers and she let him part them with his tongue, shivering as he kissed her gently yet passionately.

0o0o0o0o

William stepped out onto the balcony and Rose had no where to run. The only thing other than jumping to her death would be to try reasoning with him.

"William," she said quickly, trying to hide the fear from her voice. "What about when you told me I was beautiful? When you _kissed_ me! Wasn't that real? Please, don't do this."

"I didn't lie," he said quietly. "You certainly are beautiful. But I need the Doctor, and unless you give him to me, I shan't be able to spare you. Now, tell me his whereabouts and I shall let you live, beautiful Rose."

Rose shuddered. "You can't have the Doctor. I'm sorry William, but you can't."

"Foolish girl," he said with his smile. "The man doesn't love you, yet still you protect him with your life?"

"And I always will," she said, her voice wavering with emotion. "He may not love me, but I love him."

"And yet you kissed me!" William said in mock surprise. "Such love…"

"You make me sick," she said tearfully. "You'd take an innocent man's life for your own sake."

"But Rose, don't you see?" he said, urging her to understand. "He isn't human. He's lived long enough, and now it's my turn."

"You're dead, William," she screamed. "You died in the Blitz, and nothing can change that. Now just leave the Doctor and die, for good this time!"

He sighed sadly. "You don't understand. I _didn't_ die in the Blitz. It's not true."

"Then what happened?"

"Give me the Doctor and I'll give you the truth, and I'll let you live."

Rose chewed her lip. Did she dare take the risk?

"He's in your room," she lied. "The room with the coffin and all the bombs and stuff. Now, tell me the truth William. How did you honestly die?"

William leaned forward with a glint in his black eyes. "I'm not dead," he whispered with a grin.

**TBC!! Please review !! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, but I've been busy the last week or so and I haven't had a chance to write more until now. **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What?" Rose demanded. "How d'you mean? Of course you're dead!"

"Rose, I'm not dead," he said earnestly. "I'm… I don't know what you'd call it, but I know I'm not dead."

"Then what are you?" she asked suspiciously and William sighed, running a hand through his dark hair.

"A bomb fell," he explained slowly, willing her to understand. "I was injured and I knew I wouldn't make it. Another soldier lay beside me in the rain and mud, and he was also injured. We were both soaked in our own blood and I knew that neither of us could survive, unless…"

He paused and glanced at Rose, staring into her soft brown eyes. "I did the only thing I could do. Ever since I was a small child I knew I had a gift."

"What sort of gift?" Rose asked, her mind straying momentarily to wonder how the Doctor was coping in his injured state.

"I can see into people's minds," William said and Rose frowned.

"What, like telepathy?"

"I suppose. I reached into this man's mind and I stole his soul, his life. I reached into his very core and I pulled the life out of him and into myself. I must have become unconscious then as I don't remember anything until waking up in a coffin in that room what was supposedly a month after, but with life in my veins."

"So you're saying that through this bloke's head, you stole his life and gave it to yourself?" Rose asked slowly, trying to follow along.

William nodded. "That's it, exactly. But I'm starting to grow weaker after a whole decade, and I need the blood of a Time Lord. I need the Doctor."

"Does your dad know you're alive?" Rose asked, trying to keep the conversation away from the Doctor.

"Oh, of course he knows. But he doesn't like it. I think he enjoys the sympathy if anything. Now, where's the Doctor?"

"You're room," Rose said again, lying through her teeth.

William sighed. "Rose, if you can't tell me the honest truth then I can quite easily reach into your mind and find out for myself."

Rose swallowed nervously, her heart beginning to race. What now?

"Rose, tell me."

She bit her lip and bravely shook her head.

"Then I have no choice," William said with mock sadness and Rose gasped as she felt a strange force inside her head. It was almost as though a human hand were reaching inside and scrabbling about, looking for a hidden piece of information. Suddenly there was a zap and Rose yelped, pain exploding throughout her head and she gasped for breath. Through her pain she noticed that William was also gritting his teeth in pain and glaring at her.

"You," he whispered menacingly. "What trick is this?"

"I… I don't know what you mean," Rose said honestly.

"The barrier!" William screamed. "How do you do it? Remove it this instant!"

"What barrier?" Rose asked in terror as burning anger flashed in William's black eyes.

"The Wolf and the Storm!" William growled and Rose felt her heart skip a beat. "They bar my way into your mind!"

Rose shivered, watching as William closed his eyes and once again reached into her mind.

"The Wolf," he murmured. "The Wolf stands tall, howling at the moon and defending your simple human mind. But the Storm; the Storm is there also. It howls, louder than the Wolf itself. How can this be?"

"I'll tell you how," said a threatening voice and William withdrew, spinning around and facing a horrific sight. The Doctor stood tall in the doorway, soaked with blood and sweat but the Storm burning behind his eyes as Rose had never seen before. "The Storm is there because I want it there. It's always there, no matter what. I _am_ the Storm, and I'll stand with the Wolf for all of Time."

"What?" William rasped. "How? You are the Storm… But who is the Wolf? And why do they protect a mere human girl?"

"That is no mere human girl," the Doctor snarled, advancing on William who cringed as the furious Time Lord stood inches away. "That girl, she _is_ the Wolf. Ever heard of the Daleks?"

William whimpered and nodded meekly.

"Good. They had a legend about me. They called me the Oncoming Storm. In one tale they told of the Oncoming Storm fighting side by side with the Wolf, risking their lives for each other. I never understood it until I met that girl. Now I know. And it's your time to die."

"No!" William screamed. "I'll take your lives and survive forever!"

"Trust me," the Doctor said scornfully. "Living forever is not all it's cracked up to be. Not unless…"

"Unless what, Doctor?" Rose asked, speaking up for the first time since he'd appeared. His presence gave her courage but she was finding it hard to digest what he'd said. She was the Wolf? There were legends about her fighting with the Doctor? She sighed, not sure what to make of it.

"Unless you have someone worth living for," the Doctor said quietly, looking deep into Rose's eyes and sending shivers down her spine from the intensity of his gaze.

"I have someone worth living for," William sneered, destroying the moment. "Myself!"

"That's stupid," Rose said scornfully. "What about your old dad? Don't you care about him?"

"Not really," William said with a shrug. "The war stole so many things away from me."

"It did the same for anybody involved," the Doctor said quietly. "That's what war does. It takes away the things you love most, it takes away your sanity, it takes away opportunities and it can take away your life. William, you've seen terrible things and you've had your future stolen, but its time for you to let it go. We all have our time, and you've had ten extra years. Don't you think you should just… stop?"

There was silence for what seemed like hours but must have been only minutes before finally William shook his head, very slowly.

"No," he whispered, so quietly it was almost inaudible. "I want to live."

"We all want to live," Rose said softly. "But like the Doctor said, we all have our time. I think yours is up. Let it go, William. Just let it go."

"But I don't want to," William said, tears slowly beginning to form in his black eyes. "What about the Doctor? He's lived even longer than I!"

"It's not my time yet," the Doctor said simply.

"Nor is it mine!" William cried, his voice wavering and before anyone could move, he span around and threw himself from the balcony. Rose screamed and ran to the edge, looking over frantically but seeing nothing.

"Rose, he's not human anymore," the Doctor said urgently. "I don't know what happened to him, but I don't think he's dead yet. Now come away from the edge."

"Where'd he go?" Rose asked, moving over to stand by the Doctor. "He just… disappeared!"

"And that's what we should do right about now. I'm using the very last of my energy right now, and if we don't get me to the TARDIS's Med Bay immediately then my time might be up after all."

"Let's go then, quickly!" Rose took as much of the Doctor's weight as she could and guided them back inside, heading downstairs to the grounds. Rose shivered, having the awful feeling that William was watching their progress and was just biding his time until he struck…

**TBC…**

**Please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I write. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six.

"That's better," the Doctor said several hours later as he emerged from the TARDIS's Med Bay. His clothes were still stained with blood but all his wounds healed and energy restored.

"I'm so sorry Doctor," Rose whispered, hanging her head in shame. "I should never have let that happen to you."

"Rose," he said, trying to hide his frustration. "It doesn't matter. I've told you, don't blame yourself. What's done is done, and I'm still alive so let's just not worry about that. Now, have you thought back to how this all started?"

Rose nodded. "I still can't figure anything out though."

"Well then you haven't thought enough. Think more."

Rose sighed and closed her eyes, letting memories wash over her again.

0o0o0o0o

At last William had broken the kiss and Rose had stood there shivering, not sure what to think or feel. His lips were cold, so cold, yet he felt so alive. He smirked at her and Rose suddenly felt eyes on her back. She spun around and there was the Doctor, breathing heavily and glaring at William with pure anger and hatred.

"How dare you," he hissed, taking a step towards William and Rose bit her lip, feeling as though she'd betrayed the Doctor.

"It's not like she's yours," William said casually with a soft laugh. "So why is it a problem?"

"She's here with me," the Doctor said in a tone so calm and quiet that was somehow more threatening than a shout.

"You don't love me though," Rose said before she could think and regretted it as soon as the words were out.

The Doctor stared at her for a moment, all sorts of emotions running across his face before he glared at them both, his jaw clenched tightly and turned to leave. He stopped, turned back to face William and said, "Have her then." And with that he turned and walked away.

"Doctor!" Rose cried, moving to go after him but William put out an arm to stop her.

"Don't go after him," he said loudly. "He's not worth it; he doesn't care about you, Rose. If he's just letting you go that easily then he'll clearly never love you."

"Right, that's it," the Doctor snarled, storming back into the room and whipping out his sonic screwdriver, pointing it threateningly at William. "Touch Rose and I kill you."

William laughed softly. "With that?" he said cynically. "I doubt it."

"I'm warning you," he said, his voice hushed and dangerous. "Get away from her."

William leaned forwards until his face was just inches from the Doctor's, a small smile playing on his pale lips and said, "No."

The Doctor's patience cracked and he launched himself at William, pure fury burning in his eyes. Quick as lightning William pulled something from inside his pocket and the Doctor staggered back, staring at his chest in disbelief. Blood seeped from a gash in his chest about six inches long and William stood grinning, a hunting knife in his hand. Hot wet blood dripped from the glinting blade and Rose screamed.

"How could you?" she screeched at William, terror swimming through her veins and throughout her shaking body. "You bastard! You absolute bastard."

"Tut, tut, Rose Tyler," William smirked and noted with satisfaction that the Doctor's breathing was becoming irregular from the rapid loss of blood.

"Rose," the Doctor whispered, fixing her with a look of deep sorrow before passing into unconsciousness.

Rose bit her lip, holding back tears and ran to the Doctor's side, checking his pulse. Only one heart in working order. She quickly began to apply pressure to the wound, her hands being soaked in the Doctor's warm and sticky blood. She felt William approach her and desperately bitter rage took over. She spun around and stood up tall, fixing William with the infamous Tyler glare and saw the man recoil slightly.

"Why, you little…" before William knew what was happening she'd wrenched the knife from his hand and drew back her arm, ready to plunge the blade directly into William's chest, just as he'd done to her Doctor. William gasped and leapt to the side, avoiding the knife by mere centimetres. He shoved Rose out of the way and she staggered backwards, tripping over the Doctor's motionless body and he ran through the doorway, fleeing to safety.

"Gutless bloody shit," Rose muttered, dropping the knife and leaning back over the Doctor. "Oh Doctor, please don't leave me. I'm so sorry."

She bit her lip til it bled, praying for the Doctor to wake up. She remembered reading somewhere that talking to an unconscious person can help to wake them so she tried.

"Doctor," she said, stroking dark hair from his damp forehead. "I don't know why I let him kiss me. I love _you_ Doctor, even if you don't feel the same way about me. I think you do now, after seeing you react like that, but I still can't be sure. I don't want you to die, or regenerate. You're absolutely gorgeous with your cheeky smile and energy. I love you Doctor, please believe me. I love you."

He groaned, shifting slightly and wincing in pain before whispered, "Rose, get us out of here." Then he was still once again. Rose was determined now. She got to her feet and heaved the Doctor onto her shoulder. She knew William would be back, and he'd come for them. She didn't know why, she didn't know anything; she just knew that she had to get the Doctor to safety.

0o0o0o0o

"Of course!" Rose screeched and the Doctor jumped slightly at her sudden outburst. "He was acting all brave, but he nicked off when I got the knife. He's terrified of dying!"

"Well, we already knew that," the Doctor said, not sure what this had to do with anything.

"So, Rose said, bouncing with excitement. "We set something up, making him think we're vulnerable; he'll come to get us, and then bam! We kill him."

"Yeah," the Doctor said slowly. "Except I can see about a thousand flaws in that plan."

"We knew it all along though," Rose continued. "It was there, staring me in the face. He doesn't wanna die, but he can't live unless he takes someone else's life. He's weak at the moment, so if we kill him now, he can't come back!"

"He's quick though," the Doctor said seriously. "You saw how fast he drew the knife on me. He's faster than I was, and that's never a good thing. We'll have to think very carefully about it and have every detail of the plan perfect, or else we'll be finished."

"So, what's the plan then?"

The Doctor grinned his heart melting grin and Rose knew he was back to normal. "No idea!"

**TBC**

**A/N: Review, or else I'll send William after you!! xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, here's a nice adventure filled chapter to keep you going until I get a change to update again. I hope you all like this one, and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Al Bowlly. Pity…**

Chapter Seven.

The Doctor was in his element, bouncing around the TARDIS console and thinking up a plan on the spot. Rose watched him with love in her eyes and wondering if he'd actually heard what she'd said to him when he was unconscious.

"Righto Rose Tyler, allons-y!" he cried, grabbing his trench coat and racing over to the door but Rose stopped him.

"Doctor, I thought you said we needed a detailed plan," she said and the Doctor grinned.

"And we'll have one, no worries. I'll think up each detail as we go! Now come on!"

Rose sighed and raced after him. The sun was rising over the hills casting golden light over the manor and its surrounding grounds. It really was quite beautiful and Rose felt slightly breathless at the sight. No time for sentiments though, and she jogged to keep up with the Doctor. They ran in through the main door, clasping each others hands tightly and flew up the staircase. They slowed down to a walk when they reached the floor that their room was on and as they came around a corner Rose squeaked.

"Ah, I've been looking for you two," said the old man, wheeling towards them.

"Hello Colonel Bancroft," the Doctor said warmly, shaking the man's hand. Rose frowned as the poor old man shifted slightly as though trying to stand but growled in frustration and sat back in his wheelchair. The blanket that was draped over his lap slipped slightly and Rose saw a glimpse of the man's thin wasted legs before he tweaked the fabric back into place. She saw the haunted look in his eyes and felt so sorry for him at that moment that she thought her heart might burst.

"I get the feeling," the old man said in a measured tone, "that you two youngsters know more than what you're letting on."

"Ohh, you've seen through us," the Doctor sighed, running his hand through his hair and making it stick up everywhere. "Colonel, I don't know if you'll believe me or not, but I'm the Doctor. We fought together in the War."

"I know," the Colonel said wryly to the Doctor's surprise. "I knew from the moment you arrived. One of the maids reported a blue box appearing from nowhere. I told her it was nonsense and dismissed her, but I knew it must be you."

"Oh," the Doctor said simply.

"You're doing well for yourself then," the Colonel said, eyeing Rose up and down. "And you no doubt are going to explain how you are a completely different and much younger man now?

"I'm not human," the Doctor said sharply. "I can change my body when necessary."

"I figured that much," the Colonel said evenly, surprising both the Doctor and Rose. "I've seen many things, Doctor. Many more since we last met."

"William," Rose said, speaking up at last. The Colonel nodded and sighed. "Can you tell us what you know?"

"I only know that he must be stopped. He isn't my son anymore. He stopped being my son the night he died, all those years ago."

"But he didn't die," Rose said softly.

"He did," the Colonel said. "Or he should have died, at any rate. I consider my boy to be dead, and merely a body with a stranger inside living in this godforsaken manor."

The Colonel spoke so bitterly that he almost spat the words and heaved for breath. Rose bit her lip, seeing the emotional struggle going on behind the poor old man's watery eyes and she really felt for him. The Doctor was obviously sharing her thoughts and he grasped her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I grieve for the boy I lost," the Colonel continued. "I don't know this… thing. He is a stranger to me. My son was a compassionate lad in whom I bestowed great pride. Not this monster, no. He is not my son."

"Then will you help us, Colonel?" asked the Doctor quietly, and the old man suddenly seemed very small and frail as he looked up at the Doctor and Rose, his eyes filled with pain. The man paused and drew in a deep rattling breath before he spoke, so quietly it was almost a whisper.

"Yes."

_Several hours later…_

Everyone was in position. It had all been discussed quickly and the plan was anything but foolproof, all based on guesswork and luck. If anything went wrong… Well, the consequences were that which Rose preferred not to think about as she crouched beside the old wireless. She glanced over at the tall suit of armour behind which the Doctor was hiding, waiting. She smiled encouragingly at the Colonel who tried to return it, but failed as he sat in his wheelchair, completely vulnerable in the middle of the smoking room.

The Colonel took a deep ragged breath and rang the bell, calling out in a thin wavering voice. "William! Come here, m'boy! William!"

Rose still couldn't understand how William would be able to hear the Colonel's feeble calls throughout the expanse of the huge manor, but the Doctor had explained about the setup in the bells. They had been used many years ago to call the servants from wherever they may be. Also, sound travelled effectively in the old and relatively empty manor so the Colonel didn't seem surprised to hear scuffing footsteps within minutes and William swung the door widely, letting it bang open with his silhouette lit imposingly as he stood in the doorway.

"Father?" he rasped, stepping into the room and letting light fall onto his pale face, making his gaunt cheeks look even more hollow. "What do you want? You never call for me. I thought you didn't want to know me any longer."

"I changed my mind," the old man said. "I should like to talk. It's been long enough."

"Let sleeping dogs lie?"

"I'd just like to talk."

"Very well," William said as he pulled up a rickety wooden chair and faced his father.

Rose couldn't help but think, although thin and pale, William really was quite handsome. She shook that thought away quickly and concentrated on the matter at hand. The plan was to reason with him and see if all could be sorted amicably. If not, then Plan B would be put into action, but only as a last resort, or if the Colonel were put in danger.

"William," the Colonel said softly, reaching out to take the boy's hands but he pulled away. Rose flinched at the look of hurt upon the Colonel's face which he quickly hid.

"Father, I assume that you are in league with the Doctor and that delightful young lady, Rose Tyler," William said in a slightly mocking voice. "I'm not dull. I realise that you will never accept me for what I am."

"Son, give this up," the Colonel said, leaning forwards in his wheelchair to gaze into the young man's eyes. "You have a good life going for you here. A manor with servants, lovely grounds… A father who loves you… What more is there, eh?"

The hope shone brightly in the old man's eyes and for a moment Rose saw William's face soften. But a moment isn't very long. He scoffed and leaned back in his seat.

"Father, I am dying. Can you not tell?"

"Nonsense," the old man growled. "You just need a good meal and to take the sun daily. Look at you, pale as the linen on my bed."

William sighed, rubbing his eyelids with his knuckles before gazing gently at the tired old man before him.

"Oh, Father," William said softly and suddenly Rose felt hope. "I want so much to repay you for the love you gave me in my younger days. But now I've forgotten how to do anything but want. Want for myself. Not a care for you, for anyone. For that, I am almost sorry."

The Colonel's chin trembled slightly but he said nothing. Rose watched carefully as he lifted his left thumb slightly. That was his signal to her. She twisted the knob on the wireless and fumbled with the sonic screwdriver. The Doctor had told her the correct settings and she pressed it against the dial. Music began to flow out in warbling strains and Rose adjusted the volume dial. The soulful croons of Al Bowlly came from the dusty speakers, letting the music fill the room.

"What is this?" William demanded, rising from his seat. Rose bit her lip as the young man tuned in to the lyrics of the song.

Love is the sweetest thing.  
What else on earth could ever bring  
Such happiness to ev'rything  
As Love's old story.

Love is the strangest thing  
No song of birds upon the wing,  
Shall in our hearts more sweetly sing  
Than Love's old story.

Whatever hearts may desire;  
Whatever fate may send.  
This is the tale that never will tire.  
This is the song without end.

Love is the greatest thing.  
The oldest yet the latest thing  
I only hope that fate may bring  
Love's story to you.

William's dark eyes narrowed as the words worked into his confused mind and Rose saw them beginning to sink in. Would it work? Would William understand? Would he accept the love he was being offered by his family and stop this tirade? Rose's heart skipped a beat as any ounce of humanity left William's eyes and he grinned a grin of pure evil and faced the Colonel.

"Tonight, Father," he hissed, "you shall die."

"No!" Rose screamed, throwing herself out from behind the wireless. She reached into her pocket for the handgun the Doctor had given her earlier and realised with wide-eyed horror as William advanced towards her that she'd dropped it somewhere in their hurry… She was now completely defenceless…

**TBC…**

**A/N: PLEASE review and tell me what you think guys! Merry Christmas everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok guys, this will probably be the last update for this year, unless I can squeeze in some time within the next week. Consider this a Christmas present to you all, seeing as it is after all Christmas Eve. This chapter is probably my second favourite, and I hope you all enjoy it and continue to stick with this story. Merry Christmas to you all!**

**PS. I don't own anything.**

**Chapter Eight.**

"Shit," Rose whispered as William grabbed hold of her wrist. The Doctor leapt out from behind the suit of armour with a great yell, pulling out the gun he'd taken for himself. He cocked the revolver, black metal glinting menacingly and pointed it at William's head.

"Let go of her," the Doctor growled, advancing slowly with the revolver still pointing unwaveringly at William.

"Make me," William said, leering at the Doctor and pulling Rose closer, drawing her into an unwilling embrace. The Doctor's features tightened as Rose struggled to get away, squirming in disgust when William rested one hand on her hip, pulling her right against him. He held her fast with his other hand, an iron grip on her wrist and the Doctor spoke again.

"William, I don't want to kill you," the Doctor said honestly. "I'd prefer it if you'd give all this up and live out your days peacefully. But I'm warning you, let go of Rose or I'll shoot."

William scoffed. "Ah, I've been shot once before. The threat of that doesn't bother me enough to let go of this little flower."

"Don't call me a flower," Rose snarled. "Don't even reference my name, don't touch me!" She shrieked, twisted and slammed her knee upwards. William had been pale before, but Rose, the Doctor and the Colonel gaped as the blood drained from his face and he keeled over onto the floor, clutching at his groin and moaning in agony.

"Good Lord, Miss Tyler," the Colonel murmured. "It seems a wonder to me that even the Doctor is brave enough to keep you."

"He'll get the same if he tries to get rid of me," she said seriously and the Doctor gulped.

With several strained gasps for air William managed to pull himself to his feet and stood panting before them.

"William, you've got a chance," the Doctor said, all seriousness again. "Don't blow it."

"Love is the sweetest thing," the Colonel interjected. "You have love here."

"We'll help you settle back in," Rose said.

William pretended to think it over, his eyes gleaming. "Keep your distance, Miss Tyler, and I might just consider it."

"Oh, and a minute ago you were all over her!" the Doctor snarled angrily.

"That was until I had the pleasure of being introduced to the force of her knee," William said dryly.

"So, what do you say, eh?" the Colonel asked eagerly. "Fresh start?"

"No," William shook his head sadly. "I don't like the way the Doctor is pointing that gun at me."

"Only for safety," the Doctor said. "If you try anything, I shoot. If you agree to be placid, have a fresh start, then I'll put it away."

"I shan't agree to anything until the gun is mine," William said.

"What, you reckon we're gonna let you have the gun?" Rose scoffed.

"You could. But clearly you do not trust me enough."

"William, please," the Doctor said quietly in his most reasonable tone.

The plan was for the Colonel to discuss everything and present a chance for William to be who he once was. It was hoped that they could sort it out amicably and all would be well. If that wasn't working and the Colonel was put in danger, or gave the signal, Rose was to play the song. If anyone was put in any danger, the Doctor jumped in. After that? They didn't plan that carefully and now they were in uncharted waters. The only thing they knew was that they must protect each other, no matter what the cost.

"Give me the gun, Doctor," William said, holding out his hand for it. The Doctor eyed him suspiciously and Rose gave him a meaningful glare.

"I can't," he said, feigning regret. "We can't trust you."

"Then I have no choice," William sighed, throwing up his hands in defeat. "I must give up my charade and die a slow painful death in this place."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, wondering if he was serious or not. In that moment's hesitation the Time Lord loosened his grip on the gun ever so slightly and lowered his defences. That was all that was needed. Quicker than lightning William flew forward and snatched the revolver from the Doctor's hands and then leapt back several feet, panting and grinning with triumph.

"William, that was terrible," the Doctor snarled, the Storm rising in his eyes. "How dare you take advantage of me like that?"

"Oh, it was rather simple actually," William said casually, spinning the cocked gun in his hands dangerously. "And how simple it would be to accidentally pull the trigger…"

He pointed the gun at Rose and the Doctor growled. He went to step defensively in front of Rose but the Colonel held up a hand.

"William, I am disappointed," he said sharply. "How dare you threaten the young lady like that? My son would never do such a thing."

"Exactly," William said with a sniff. "I'm not your son, old man."

The Colonel was visibly hurt by this remark but nevertheless held his chin high.

"Now, you've all made your speeches," William continued, beginning to pace casually with the gun still twirling between his long fingers. "Now it's my turn to make a speech. I doubt that mine will be anywhere near as moving as your previous ones, but nevertheless."

He turned to smirk at Rose before turning his attention to the glinting black metal of the revolver and beginning to speak quietly.

"You see, I don't believe I ever got the chance in life I truly deserved. I'd like a chance, and the only way to do that is with renewed life. I believe that we all deserve life, and love, and a second chance. Why can't I have these also?"

"You had your second chance when you stole your comrade's life," the Doctor said.

"I am so confused," the young man whispered and Rose could see the humanity in his eyes, fighting for control.

"Doctor, what's going on?" she asked quietly. "What's wrong with him?"

"Whatever it was that took over his soul, it's been there almost all his life," the Doctor explained quickly. "Even I don't know what it is, nor do I want to know. The thing has spent all William's life working its way deep inside him, and the war must've set it off. All that fighting, blood and death. But now the real William, the one hidden away deep inside is trying to fight his way out. We can only hope that he'll come through."

The struggle going on behind William's eyes was evident. A fight of good and bad; love and hate; life and death. Moment's later it was clear to see which had won and it struck fear into the hearts of everyone in the room. William hissed, pure malice burning in his eyes and he stepped towards Rose, a hunger filling his features. Rose gasped and staggered backwards in fear as William held the gun up and pointed it directly at her.

"No!" the Doctor screamed and made a move but before he could do anything, the Colonel shouted also and with every ounce of strength left in his old weakened body the Colonel heaved himself from the wheelchair and staggered in front of the pointed gun. The shot rang out with an echo and Rose's screams filled the air. The Doctor gaped in pure horror. For the first time in just over a decade, before he hit the ground with a thud, the Colonel stood. For the first time in over a decade, and also for the last time, Colonel William Bancroft stood on his own two feet and took the bullet meant for another.

**TBC…**

**Sob. Please review and tell me what you all think. Once again, Merry Christmas to you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Nice long chapter here for you all. It's a bit angsty, but hope you all enjoy :) Ten points to the first person to review! Lol**

Chapter Nine.

Rose couldn't stop the tears from pouring down her face, making rivulets along her cheeks and she clung to the Doctor like a lifeline, her face buried in his chest as she sobbed. The Doctor held Rose tightly, tears also escaping his eyes. The Colonel had died for Rose, had given his life to someone he hardly knew. If that wasn't honourable then the Doctor didn't know what was. William stood with the gun hanging limply from his hands, face pale and stricken as he stared at his father's body. It was clear that he couldn't quite believe what he'd just done and the Doctor realised that there must still be some of the real William left.

Before anyone could react William threw down the gun, his eyes wet, and stormed out of the room with a strangled sob catching in his throat. Rose turned to watch him leave, tears still swimming in her eyes. Then she glanced down at the Colonel's body and let out an anguished sob and turned back to hide her face again. The Doctor mechanically stroked her soft blond hair in a reassuring manner as he himself looked at the Colonel's body. Bloodstained and broken, he lay on the floor and the Doctor was grateful he'd fallen facedown. He couldn't bear to see those watery blue eyes, frozen and staring. Dead.

He choked and closed his eyes tightly, trying to hold back the urge to cry bitterly. It was all just too much. The Colonel, the most honourable man he'd ever met. The man he'd fought with to save this blasted planet from the likes of Hitler and other monsters. Yes, those were the real monsters. Not Daleks, not Krillitanes, but men seeking power over their own kind. Men forgetting that what all humans had in common was a heart. Men would lose their heart and crave only power and they became monsters. William was one of them.

"Rose," the Doctor whispered, still holding her shaking body close to him. "I want you to go back to the TARDIS. I'm going to have to deal with the body."

He was surprised at how calm his voice sounded and Rose stepped back from him, sniffling and wiping her eyes with a now soggy sleeve. She nodded and turned away, not looking at the Colonel. The Doctor was just wondering how to do this when Rose spun around and flung herself into his arms, crying again.

"I'm not going anywhere without you," she sobbed into his shoulder and he gently stroked her hair again, whispering words of comfort. He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head and held her at arms length, his burning brown eyes gazing into her tear-filled ones.

"I understand," he said seriously. "Yes, stay with me. I don't want you going off alone, now that I think about it."

Rose sniffed several times and wandered into a corner, sitting herself down on the cold stone floor and drawing her knees up to her chest. She determinedly looked anywhere but in the Doctor's direction, fearful of seeing the Colonel's body. The Doctor sighed, and glanced around him.

"Aha," he said softly, turning to face the shivering blond in the corner. "Rose, you trust me don't you?"

"Of course," she said quietly. "Why?"

"I've known the Colonel for years," he said quickly. "Since goodness knows when. And when we were fighting together, back in the old days, he confided some things to me."

"Like what?"

"About his love life, but that's another story. No, he told me that when he'd been young and only just signed up, he had a coffin made."

"What?!"

"He wasn't stupid. He knew that there was a chance he'd be killed, so he planned in advance."

"Well, where's the coffin?"

"Taking some cough drops."

"Eh?" Rose asked blankly.

"It's coughing," the Doctor said with a broad grin. "Geddit? Coffin, coughing? Cough drops… No?"

Rose wasn't amused. The Doctor's smile faded and he cleared his throat, gazing at the floor like a small child who'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Doctor, where is the coffin?" Rose asked in a serious voice and the Doctor looked up, all traces of joking gone from his handsome features.

"Down in the cellar," he said. "I don't think we'll run into William on the way, but we'd best be careful."

"Doctor, what if William comes up here while we're gone and takes the body?"

The Doctor sighed. "I hadn't thought of that, I must admit. It really looks like we're going to have to split up."

Rose leapt to her feet, panic written across her face.

"I'll leave the gun with you," he said. "If he comes up here, so much as threatens you or _anything_, shoot."

"But…"

"No buts. I'm not putting your safety on the line, Rose. You shoot him if he does anything."

"Doctor…" Rose looked at him nervously. "Be careful… please."

The Doctor stepped forward and took Rose's hands in his own, gazing at her tenderly. "Rose, if I know I've got you to come back for, then I'll stay safe. I promise." He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, then almost hesitantly kissed her eyelids, cheeks, chin and finally the tip of her nose. He gave her a big grin and then he was gone. Rose trembled and picked up the gun before scurrying around to find the rest of the shells and reloaded it. She felt cold now that she was alone and avoided looking at the poor Colonel's body. The Colonel, her saviour. Without him she'd be dead. She shivered.

Meanwhile the Doctor was jogging along the corridors and hurrying down staircases, desperately wishing that Rose was still by his side, but he knew that they couldn't leave the Colonel on his own with William somewhere on the loose. He reached the main floor and raced outside. The sun was rising, signalling a brand new day. The sky was streaked with gold and red. Blood red. The Doctor shook his head and was determined not to think that way.

He jogged around to the eastern side of the massive house and there it was. A small wooden door in the vast stone wall. The Doctor knelt down and inspected the lock. It was rusted and the wood was rotting, so all he had to do was tug sharply and the lock splintered away from the little door. Pushing it open, the Doctor crawled through into the darkness.

The cellar was underneath the house, underground and the Doctor fell several feet before landing with a thud on the earthy floor. It smelled strongly of the earth, yet somewhat musty and the Doctor paused, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He gazed around and saw boxes, chests, suitcases and all sorts of junk littered around the small cellar but there, right across the other side, was a dark shape. He hastened over to it and tweaked the dusty sheet. After the dust had cleared and the Doctor stopped choking he saw that it was indeed the coffin that had been hidden under the sheet. He nodded approvingly. The sheet had protected it well and now, in the dull light, it gleamed. Mahogany wood, nicely waxed and polished, with glinting gold handles.

The Doctor was grateful that it was on an adjustable stand with wheels. He slid it across the cellar, avoiding obstacles neatly and positioned it just under the small doorway. He heaved himself up and back outside, before leaning down. He strained his arm as far as he could and flicked the catch, the stand rising upwards. With every ounce of strength that he had, the Doctor heaved the coffin out into the sunshine. He sat there for a moment, regaining his breath before hoisting the stand out also. He manoeuvred the coffin back onto the stand and wheeled it back inside the manor. He groaned; this would be the difficult bit. He sighed and began to lug stand and coffin up the numerous staircases.

During this time, Rose had been pacing around the room, expecting William to storm in at any moment. She was dreading having to use the gun on him, but she knew she'd do it if she had to. Several times she thought she saw the Colonel move out of the corner of her eye but when she reluctantly glanced down he was motionless. Nevertheless it was frightening her. She jumped, hearing several loud clanks and heavy breathing, just outside the door. She cocked the revolver and pointed it at the door, her hands shaking violently. The door creaked open…

"You stupid bastard!" Rose screeched, lowering the gun and flicking the safety on as the Doctor entered the room sheepishly, wheeling the coffin in front of him. "I could've shot you! Next time say it's you, yeah?"

"Sorry," he muttered. "Rose, give me a hand…"

"Absolutely not," she snapped, turning away and folding her arms. The Doctor sighed and unclasped the coffin lid, removing it carefully. The inside was just as beautiful, lined with crushed velvet of a deep crimson shade. He leaned over the Colonel's body and with great care he rolled the frail body over. The Doctor had to look away for a moment to regain himself, and then looked back. Those kind blue eyes, now glassy and lifeless. Gently, using his thumbs, the Doctor closed those eyes for the last time. He inspected the six small wounds on the Colonel's chest where the revolver's shells had pierced him and taken his life. The blood was already congealing. The Doctor delicately lifted the Colonel in his arms and placed him in the coffin, lowering the lid.

"Right," he said, turning to Rose who wasn't facing him. He had a suspicion that she was crying again. "Rose? There's something else we have to do before we bury him."

"What's that?" she said, still not facing him and her voice thick, confirming the Doctor's suspicion that she was indeed crying.

"I want to get some stuff," he said. "I'll need you to help me bring the coffin downstairs, and back to the TARDIS."

Rose sighed, but turned around anyway. She screamed. The Doctor spun around and there was William, standing in the doorway. He had the manic gleam back in his eyes, and he held a metal tin, and something else in his hands. A box of matches. Looking closer Rose saw that it was a fuel tin.

"Doctor, he's gonna light the place!" she said in terror.

"Not with us in it, he won't!" the Doctor growled and Rose gasped as he spear tackled William. She couldn't help but be impressed. The tin of petrol clattered across the floor and the lid popped off. Fuel was spilling everywhere and the matches were merely inches from William's fingers. Rose ducked forward to grab them but William was quicker. He strained his arm and scrabbled for them, his hand closing over them just in time. He leered at Rose and the Doctor jumped up.

"Rose!" he yelled, "Take the coffin! Get it outside."

Rose raced over to the coffin and gave it a push. She was surprised that, heavy as it was, it wheeled along quite easily. She glared at William and, with all her might, shoved the coffin towards the door. William's eyes widened and then he was sent flying by the force of impact. Rose raced after the coffin and regained control, bouncing it down the nearest staircase. William snarled as he sat up, and struck a match.

The Doctor yelled, but it was too late. The petrol went up in a great _whoof_! He could hear William cackling, and he braced himself before running through the towering flames. He emerged on the other side of the flames, coughing and spluttering, his suit smoking slightly. He didn't even look at William, but gave him a shove and raced straight past.

The Doctor turned a corner and instead of running downstairs to join Rose, he hurried along a corridor to the Colonel's bedroom. He forced the door open and gasped for breath, racing around and riffling through papers at a crazy speed.

"Have to find them, have to find them," he whispered to himself, hunting desperately through drawers. "Have to find… Aha!"

He found what he was looking for and extracted them, gazing for a moment before shoving them into his pocket. Now, the wardrobe… The Doctor flung open the wooden doors and hunted around for mere seconds before he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a neatly pressed black suit, a shirt and tie, and black leather dress shoes. He was grateful for his pockets being bigger on the inside and shoved in the tie and shoes, before racing back out of the room.

The fire had spread now, and thick dark smoke filled the corridors. The Doctor choked and spluttered, making his way through the smoke blindly. He raced down a staircase and found a wall of flame blocking his way. He cursed and ran through the nearest doorway, finding himself in a guest room with a balcony. He kicked at the glass, smashing it and stepped through onto the balcony, barely noticing that the glass had cut him. He looked down at the ground, and there was Rose, beside the coffin and several metres away, the TARDIS. The Doctor judged the height to be about second floor. He braced himself and jumped…

**TBC….**

**A/N: I do like cliffhangers. So, will the Doctor fall safely? Or will he break a leg, or worse… Please review!! Next chapter all ready to go up, but not til I get a few good reviews first. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Last chapter guys. Thank you so much to all of you who read, reviewed, favourited, alerted, etc. You've all made this story a joy for me to write, and I can't show you how much it meant to me, but thank you. Thank you all. ****I hope you enjoy this last chapter.**

**Chapter Ten.**

Rose spun around and screamed. The Doctor was falling through the air, clutching onto something dark, a suit she thought. He hit the ground with a thud and Rose ran over to him, her heart beating like mad and terrified sobs catching in her throat.

"Doctor… Doctor!" she screamed and sobbed, tapping him on the shoulder and shaking like a leaf. The Doctor groaned and rolled over, blinking up at her.

"Hello," he said.

"Hello," she replied with a relieved laugh. "You scared me… What were you thinking? Why'd you take so long?"

"Had to get some stuff, didn't I?" he said, pulling himself to his feet and brushing dirt off the crisp suit. "C'mon."

"Doctor, the house," Rose protested. "It'll burn down!"

"Yes, it will," the Doctor said sadly, turning to stare at the dark smoke billowing from the windows. He turned away and pulled Rose with him, unlocking the TARDIS and motioning for her to follow. She wheeled the coffin inside and shut the door behind them.

"You might want to go out for a min," the Doctor said, pulling shoes and tie from his pockets. "I have to dress him."

Rose obligingly left the room, going to have a shower and change her clothes. The Doctor lifted the lid on the coffin and undressed the Colonel. He dressed him in the suit and lay him down carefully, smoothing back his old friend's hair. He looked so peaceful; the Doctor felt tears welling in his eyes. He reached into his pocket once again and withdrew what he'd been so desperate to retrieve. The Colonel's war medals. He fixed them to the Colonel's left breast pocket and studied them thoughtfully. There was one that the Colonel had always deserved, but never been awarded.

The Doctor marched to his own bedroom and opened the top drawer of his bedside table. He rummaged for a moment before his hand closed over the object. He smiled sadly at it, the medal he'd once prized so highly. He wandered slowly back to the control room and very carefully attached this last medal to the Colonel's chest. The Victoria Cross, the highest bravery award there was. It was the most desired medal for any British soldier, and the Doctor knew that only one man deserved it. Colonel William Bancroft had shown the most bravery he'd ever known and if anyone deserved a Victoria Cross, it was him. The Doctor felt tears begin to fill his eyes as he touched the cool metal and soft ribbon of the Cross and gazed at his comrade for the last time, and placed the lid over the coffin, clasping it tightly shut.

When Rose returned he tried to hide his anguish and announced he was also going to shower and change, but Rose drew him back and pulled him into an embrace. The Doctor broke down into tears and Rose held him as he cried. Cried for all he'd lost, for the ones he loved, for the horrors he'd seen and for the unfairness of life. Most of all, he cried for the man who'd saved his Rose's life.

_Several hours later…_

The Doctor and Rose stood in the grounds of Bancroft Manor, on the perfectly manicured lawns. Thankfully all the guests who'd been staying for the anniversary of William's supposed death had escaped the burning building safely, and stared at the smouldering remains sadly. There hadn't been time to contact a priest so the Doctor cleared his throat as he stood beside the coffin and attention was drawn back to him. Several people began to sob as a young boy played the Last Post on his brass trumpet.

Rose glanced tearfully at the coffin. It was beautiful, the expensive wood, pure gold handles and clasps, all glinting and twinkling in the afternoon sun. The British flag was draped across it and a beautiful arrangement of white lilies were perched atop. Their soft, delicate scent filled the warm air and as the Doctor began to speak Rose felt her mind wander slightly. She thought of the man's clear and bright blue eyes, his warm smile, and how he'd died for her… She held back the tears no longer and sobbed her way through the service. She cried as the Doctor led the congregation in a prayer, the coffin being lowered into the ground and she threw a handful of dirt in after it, tears streaking her cheeks.

She felt eyes on her and turned. There, beside the smoking remains of the manor, stood a figure. William watched as his father was lowered into the ground before turning, and walking away into the shadows. She turned to look at the Doctor, and through his tears she knew that he'd also seen the figure skulking in the distance. He smiled sadly at Rose, drawing her into a hug. People began to leave shortly after that, each making their own way home.

"What're we gonna do now?" she asked, giving the Doctor a watery smile. "We can't stay here, no house left."

The Doctor didn't say anything and avoided eye contact. Rose frowned. "What? What is it Doctor?"

He sighed, rubbing his eyes with his fingers. "Rose, there's something I should tell you…"

"What?" she demanded once again, pressing her hand to his chest and feeling the warmth of those double heartbeats.

He sighed again, and looked her deeply in the eyes. Soft brown met soft brown and she shivered. "Rose, the Colonel… He left this house to William. I don't know what'll happen if we leave him here. He can't very well live in the crumbled stone that's left here, and… Like I mentioned when we first arrived, William is my godson. I have responsibility for taking care of him."

"But he's a grown man, can't he look after himself?"

"Rose, you know he's not human. Not properly, anyway. Who knows what he'd do?"

Rose sighed as the Doctor led her towards the remains of the house, and for a moment their eyes met and they glanced back to the burial site, before both looking at the ground and walking on.

"William!" the Doctor called when they got within hearing distance of the ruined manor.

There was some shuffling and the sound of rubble shifting, and then he was there. William. Standing before them, with an odd glow about him. His face was expressionless yet peaceful, and he held out his hands in a gesture of peace and forgiveness, of defeat.

"It's my time," he said softly. "I realise it now. I've been fighting this for so long, and I am tired. I want eternal sleep now. Let me go."

He whispered the last few words and Rose felt somewhat emotional. The Doctor gripped her hand tightly and raised his chin, speaking directly to William. "Go, William. Have the peace you deserve. Go on, your old dad's waiting for you."

William smiled and his eyes fluttered closed, his body crumpling into a heap. A strange mist floated from his chest, lingered in the air a moment, then evaporated.

"What was that?" Rose whispered.

"That," said the Doctor "was the last of any evil, leaving him."

"At last."

The Doctor let go of Rose's hand and picked his way through the rubble over to his godson's body. He stroked the dark hair off the boy's pale forehead, closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his thin chest. The Doctor stood up and almost fancied the young man to just be asleep; he'd already been so pale. He sighed and turned away from his godson, knowing the young man to be happily reunited with his father.

"C'mon," he said to Rose, taking her hand again. They turned and walked away, glancing once more over their shoulders and walking away together.

"Doctor," Rose said later that night as they sat on the grass, leaning back against the TARDIS. "D'you think the Colonel forgave William?"

"Oh, I have no doubt," the Doctor said as he leaned forward and grabbed another chip, popping it into his mouth and chewing. "I bet you they're up there now, playing cards and having a laugh. Father and son…"

He looked up at the starry night sky and smiled. A cool breeze blew over them, and the Doctor closed his eyes, revelling in the soft caress of nature. Yes, this is why he did it. Travelled endlessly, saving this planet time and time again. No matter the amount of grief that he always found, there was always a moment of being at one with the earth and knowing that for every mistake he made, there was always one thing that made it worthwhile. Something tickled his cheek and he glanced over, seeing the gentle breeze blowing tendrils of Rose's blonde hair into his face. She smiled and he returned it widely, his eyes sparkling in the evening light.

"Hey, look at that," Rose said, pointing to the distant hills. "A full moon."

Sure enough, a full moon had risen and the temperature was beginning to drop, the wind picking up.

"Beautiful," the Doctor murmured, only half talking about the moon as he glanced at Rose from the corner of his eye. The moonlight bathed her face in silver and his hearts skipped a beat. "And, I think a storm is coming," he said, standing up and brushing grass from his clothes.

Rose also got to her feet, wrapping up the leftover chips. As she stood, with the full moon behind her casting a silver halo over her golden head, somewhere in the night a wolf howled.

"See?" the Doctor murmured, stepping close to her. "Even the wolf can sense it. A storm."

"The Oncoming Storm," she whispered.

"The Bad Wolf…"

And then they were kissing, chips falling to the ground and their hands pulling each other closer with a sort of hungry desperation. Their lips touching, tongues entwining, casting a wild fire throughout their bodies. The Oncoming Storm and The Bad Wolf, together as one. The lone wolf howled again and thunder boomed in the distance but the two lovers were unconcerned. After all, they _were_ the Wolf and the Storm. And as the moon cast its silvery light down on the entwined couple, all was well in the world, if only for now.

**The End. **

**A/N: ****Please review :)**


End file.
